Arizona State Route 101
History and Route Descrription An exit in northeast Phoenix be gan construction in 2008 and ended in Q3 2008. Construction of the Freeway Management System (FMS) for this segment of Loop 101. Using sensors, cameras, and the latest technology, the Valley's Intelligent Transportation will go overboard. Construction on the segment between I-17 and Route 51 in September 2009. On August 26, 2010, Scottsdale comedian Robert Schimmel was involved in the accident on the freeway for hi daughter was driving; Their car flipped to the side of the road for Schimmeldiedof his injuries on September 3, 2009. Future The Arizona Department Of Transportation (ADOT) is adding a 30-mile High-Occupancy Veichle (HOV) to Loop 101 from Interstate 10 to State Route 51.The project began in January 2011 and is planned to end at the end of the year. '64th Street Traffic Interchange' 64th Street is planned to be a 6-lane arterial that will rise 30 feet of the present day ground of Loop 101. The street has access freeway ramps (entry/exit) for both directions of Loop 101. As of October 2012, the entire Loop 101 has one HOV lane, one running east and west. Photo Enforcement A typical $162ticket would go to the following *$78 (about) - Goes for the Criminal Justice Crime Enhancement or Scottsdale Safety Program *$42 - Goes to Redflex, the Phoenix subdivision of Photo Enforcement *$32 - Goes to the following: Redflex, Goverment Enforcement, Police, Prosecuter or Court Costs *$10 - Goes to a fund used ONLY for court operation costs Naming Loop 101 has various names along its route: *'Agua Fria Freeway '''is I-17 to I-10 *'Pima Freeway 'is I-17 to Red Mountain portion of Loop 202 *'Price Freeeway '''is Red Mountain portion of Loop 202 to Santan portion of Loop 202 Exit List CITY EXIT ROAD Tolleson 1A-B I-10 (Papago Freeway) - Los Angeles / Phoenix - Tucson Phoenix 2 McDowell Rd Phoenix 3 Thomas Rd Phoenix 4 Indian School Rd Glendale 5 Camelback Rd Glendale 6 Bethany Home Rd Glendale 7 Glendale Ave Peoria 8 Northern Ave Peoria 9 Olive Ave Peoria 10 Peoria Ave Peoria 11 US 60 (Grand Avenue(Phoenix-Wickenburg Hwy(BNFS Railway))) - Kingman Las Vegas / Wickenburg Peoria 12 Thunderbird Rd Peoria-Glendale line 14 Bell Rd Peoria-Glendale line 16 Union Hills Dr Peoria-Glendale line 15B Union Hills Dr, Beardsley Rd Glendale 17 75th Ave Glendale 18 67th Ave Glendale 19 59th Ave Glendale-Phoenix line 20 51st Ave Phoenix 22 35th Ave Phoenix 23A 27th Ave Phoenix 23B-C I-17 (Black Canyon Freeway) - Flagstaff / Phoenix - Tucson Phoenix 24 19th Ave Phoenix 25 7th Ave - Deer Valley-Phoenix Municipal Airport Phoenix 26 7th St Phoenix - 16th St - NO LOCAL EXIT Phoenix 28 Cave Creek Rd Phoenix 29 SR 51 (Piestewa Freeway) Phoenix 31 Tatum Blvd Phoenix 32 56th St Phoenix-Scottsdale line 33 64th St Scottsdale 34 Scottsdale Rd Scottsdale 35 Hayden Rd Scottsdale 36 Princess Dr, Pima Rd Scottsdale 37 Bell Rd, Frank Lloyd Wright Blvd Scottsdale 39 Thunderbird Rd, Raintree Dr Scottsdale 40 Cactus Rd Scottsdale 41 Shea Blvd - Fountain Hills Scottsdale 42 Pima Rd, 90th St Scottsdale 43 Via De Ventura Scottsdale 44 McDonald Dr Scottsdale 45 Indian Bend Rd Scottsdale 46 Chaparral Rd Scottsdale 47 Indian School Rd Scottsdale 48 Thomas Rd Scottsdale 49 McDowell Rd Scottsdale 50 McKellips Rd Scottsdale 51 SR 202 (Red Mountain Freeway) Tempe 52 Rio Salado Pkwy, University Dr, 8th St Tempe 53 Broadway Rd Tempe 54 Southern Ave, Baseline Rd Tempe 55A-B US 60 (Superststion Freeway) - Globe / Phoenix Tempe 56 Guadulupe Rd Tempe 57 Elliot Rd Chandler 58 Warner Rd Chandler 59 Chandler Blvd Chandler 61A Price Rd Chandler 61B-C-D SR 202 (Santan Freeway) See Also Arizona Roads Portal US Roads Portal International Roads Portal Phoenix Metropalitan Freeways *Loop 202 *Loop 303 *Other